In one technology, as a type of this technique, the technique disclosed in, for example, JP 2007-315284 A, is known.
In such a technology, in moving over a step, the drive force is adjusted to be increased when the vehicle speed decreases. Hence, in such a technology, it is made possible to shorten the stop period of the vehicle and move over a step speedily.
In the above-described one technology, however, in moving over the step, the drive force is adjusted to be increased when the vehicle speed decreases. Thus, interference might occur, if there is an obstacle immediately after the vehicle moves over the step.